


Tea and Whiskers

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafe, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, just two cute gays okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: After finding out about a new cat cafe, Hana takes the plunge and invites the girl she had been crushing on for far too long.





	Tea and Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> y’all ive been a shipper of hana/brigitte before she was announced as an official hero and like?? im dead. im so happy that we got more info on her to fuel my love for the ship!

If it wasn’t for the fact that Hana was sat in possibly the best cafe ever, she would be shaking with nerves and frantically texting Lúcio for some last time tips. How was she supposed to flirt, but also come off as aloof and cool? How was she supposed to show her immense interest and schoolgirl crush on Brigitte without seeming like a total stalker or weirdo? 

There was one thing everyone knew for sure about the tough Brigitte Lindhlom: her love for cats out weighed everything else. It wasn’t unusual for her to accidentally spam their group chats with pictures of all her cute cats, playing around her workshop or knocked out in the stray tool box or workbench. 

So, Hana did what any normal lovestruck nineteen year old would do- she found the nearest cat cafe and immediately invited Brigitte. Of course it took a bit of encouragement and support from Lúcio, but eventually Hana had gathered all her courage and sent the text. 

A calico cat, bathed in white with freckles of browns and blacks, climbed onto Hana’s lap as she sat an empty table, waiting for her date arrive. Carefully, she ran her hand over the cat’s fluffy head and gave her ear that scratch that all cats seemed to love. 

As soon as she heard the entrance’s bell ring, Hana twisted in her seat just in time to see shock was over Brigitte’s face. Her hazel eyes widen with wonder and her mouth dropped into a shocked ‘o’ as she searched the cafe. Along the walls were different platforms and scratch posts for the cats. A good section of it was split off from the table sitting area, leaving a nice space filled with bowls of water, catnip, and large beds for the sleepy felines who got tired of all the interactions.

“Hana, this is freaking perfect!” Brigitte said as she finally approached the table and took a seat. 

“Oh, you know, just a little something I thought you’d like! And better yet…” Hana lifted the calico up and handed him to Brigitte, “all the cats here are for adoption! They saved them from shelters and now they’re living until someone comes by for a cup of tea and falls in love!” 

Brigitte gave the cat a soft hug before setting him down on her lap as well, where he immediately curled into a ball and began to purr, “That’s amazing! Oh my god, I’m going to have to stop myself from coming here every day.”

“Maybe we can… I dunno- make it our thing? We meet up every Sunday and hang out here for a few hours?” Hana cleared her throat and hoped that her blush wasn’t too obvious.

“Wait a sec- a chance to hang out with not only a bunch of cats every week, but the great and talented Hana Song as well? Today must be my lucky day. I bet it’ll make all the boys and girls jealous.”

“I-I’m gay! You’re too attractive to be talking to me like that!” Hana suddenly exclaimed as she sat rigid and red in her seat, “Listen, you’re really, really gorgeous and smart, a-and if you keep on talking like that I’m actually going to explode and die right here in my seat.”

Brigitte faked a gasp, “Really? What you’re saying is that you like me? That I’m sat here with the most badass chick of generation, and she agreed to go on actual weekly dates with me? And here I was thinking about sabotaging your MEKA a little bit while you were off duty so you’d need me to come around and fix it…”

“I would literally let you sabotage my MEKA anyday!” Hana leaned forward in her seat, “In fact, I think I might accidentally rip out an entire booster or gun when I get home.” 

“Maybe we can talk all about how I’m going to drill your mecha after we order?” Brigitte openly winked at Hana before lifting up her menu so she could decide what to order.

All Hana could do was nod her head vigorously as steam practically came out of her ears from how worked up and flustered she was. She turned her head to flag down a waitress just in time to catch Lúcio half hiding behind his own menu a few tables down. Hana silently cursed at herself for looking like such a fool- knowing that he would use this to tease her for at least a month straight. She should have figured he’d secretly follow them! When he locked eyes with her, he gave her the cheesiest grin and thumbs up she had ever seen.


End file.
